khmerfandomcom-20200215-history
Religion
Hinduism and Mahayana Buddhism, were the two main religions in the Khmer Empire. These Two religions hugely affect how society works and runs. These religions came from India and China through trade lines. From the 9th to the 12th century, this Indian religion was adopted by the Khmer Empire. Mahayana Buddhism was accepted as the main religion of the Khmer Empire, from the 12th century to the fall of the Khmer Empire. Christianity had a big part in the Khmer empire, so what is the difference between Christianity, Hinduism and Mahayana Buddhism? 'Hinduism is a diverse family of devotional and aesthetic cults and philosophical schools, all sharing a belief in reincarnation and involving the worship of one or more pantheon of gods or goddesses, including Shiva and Vishnu (incarnate as Rama and Krishna), Kali, Durga, Parvati, and Ganesh. Hindu society was traditionally based on a caste system (New Oxford American Dictionary).' Hinduism, was a very attractive religion. Because, the Indians who visited Kambuja were prosperous and had an advanced culture. Their were three main Hindu gods - Shiva (the most prominent god) is the destroyer but is seen also in a positive light because rebirth follows each destruction. - Vishnu is the god that protects, bringing order and harmony to the land. Brahma, the creator. We have more evidence that Khmer, was influenced by Indian and Hindu. If you look at the at the stone temple inscriptions, these were written in Sanskrit—a language that came from north-west India (and was the language of Hinduism). Sanskrit inscriptions were used to talk to Hindu gods or to praise the king or the nobility or the Brahmins. Hinduism influenced Khmer to build temples all for Hindu gods. The influence of the 'god-king' by Hinduism, made the public think the king was an immortal, making them do whatever the king asks. 'Buddhism has no creator god and gives a central role to the doctrine of Karma. The 'four noble truths' of Buddhism state that all existence is suffering, that the cause of suffering is desire, that freedom from desire is nirvana, and that this is attained through the 'eightfold' path of ethical conduct, wisdom, and mental discipline (including meditation). The two major traditions, Theravada and Mahayana (New Oxford American Dictionary).' In Khmer the society and country were influenced my Mahayana Buddhism, after the 12th century until the fall of the Khmer. This was a bug change for Khmer as many Hindu traditions would be changed, for example the 'god-king'. This change I believe would've brought confusion upon the Khmer Empire, as many believed in the Hindu tradition, but now these outsiders have changed their society and what they believe. Christianity, is a religion that is very different to Hinduism and Mahayana Buddhism. Christianity believes in one God, a God of everything and anything — perfect and holy. The Bible is our manual for everything and anything. Our God is different he is 3 in 1, God the father, God the son and the Holy Spirit. We also believe that God created the Earth in 6 days and rested on the 7th day. We believe that Jesus, the King of Kings, came down to Earth as a perfect offering through a virgin. Jesus didn't just come to Earth from Heaven to tell us how to live our lives, but to give us another chance of life, by dying on our cross for our sins and rising up again in 3 days. We (Christians) believe that to go to heaven you need to only, believe in God, tell God that your a sinner, repent of your sin, ask God to forgive your sins and place your faith in God, submit yourself to God and place your trust and loyalty to God. That's how you get to Heaven, you don't need to do anything else. In conclusion Christianity wasn't big at all in the Khmer Empire and Christianity is very different to Buddhism and Hinduism.